vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Einojuhani Rautavaara
Einojuhani Rautavaara (* 9. Oktober 1928 in Helsinki) ist ein finnischer Komponist, der vor allem durch sinfonische Werke bekannt geworden ist. Er gilt als einer der bedeutendsten lebenden finnischen Komponisten. Leben Rautavaara war der Sohn eines Opernsängers und kam so schon von Geburt an mit Musik in Berührung. Beide Eltern starben früh, der Junge wurde von einer Tante großgezogen. Er studierte in Turku Klavier und nach dem Abitur in Helsinki an der Jean-Sibelius-Akademie Musikwissenschaft und Komposition bei Aarre Merikanto. Jean Sibelius ließ Rautavaara 1955 ein Stipendium zukommen, das die Koussevitsky-Stiftung dem Neunzigjährigen zuerkannt hatte. Rautavaara konnte so an der Juilliard School of Music in New York bei Vincent Persichetti und am Tanglewood Music Center bei Roger Sessions und Aaron Copland studieren. Er graduierte 1957, danach folgte ein Privatstudium der Zwölftontechnik bei Wladimir Vogel in Ascona. Nach diversen Tätigkeiten als Lehrer an der Jean-Sibelius-Akademie, als Bibliothekar und Archivist beim Philharmonischen Orchester in Helsinki und als Rektor am Käpylä Music Institute in Helsinki wurde er 1976 als Professor für Komposition an die Jean-Sibelius-Akademie berufen und wirkte dort bis 1990. Für sein kompositorisches Schaffen erhielt er zahlreiche in- und ausländische Auszeichnungen und Preise, u. a. den Wihuri-Sibelius-Preis und die Pro Finlandia-Medaille. Werk Das Harenberg Komponistenlexikon nennt Rautavaara "eine komplexe und widersprüchliche Erscheinung“.Harenberg Komponistenlexikon. Mannheim 2004. S. 749 Rautavaara begann in den 1950er Jahren neoklassisch in der Nachfolge Anton Bruckners, komponierte dann in den 1960er Jahren seriell, schlug 1969 im ersten Klavierkonzert neoromantische Töne an. Eine Reihe von Stücken der 1970er Jahre, so vor allem ''Cantus Arcticus, das berühmte Konzert für Orchester und Bandaufnahmen von Vogelstimmen, muten mystisch an. Seit den 1980ern Jahren verbindet Rautavaara postmodern alle Stilarten der Musik, die er beherrscht. Das Reihenverfahren der Zwölftontechnik verbindet er mit Dreiklang-Elementen. Die romantisch-mystische Seite seines Schaffens führt Rautavaara auf zwei Kindheitserlebnisse zurück: Einen häufigen Traum, in dem er wie der biblische Urvater Jakob mit einem Engel kämpfte, und eine griechisch-orthodoxe Bischofsweihe, der er mit seinen Eltern beiwohnte. Das in seinen Werken immer wieder behandelte Thema des Engels hat seinen Ursprung außerdem in seiner Beschäftigung mit den Duineser Elegien von Rainer Maria Rilke, deren "Erste Elegie" er auch für achtstimmigen gemischten Chor vertont hat. Rautavaara geht davon aus, dass seine Kompositionen bereits in „einer anderen Realität existieren“ und es seine Aufgabe sei, sie von der einen in die andere Welt zu bringen: „Ich glaube fest daran, dass Kompositionen einen eigenen Willen besitzen.“''http://virtual.finland.fi/netcomm/news/showarticle.asp?intNWSAID=26170 Rautavaara ist zwar vor allem für seine sinfonischen Werke und seine Konzerte bekannt geworden, ist aber neben Aulis Sallinen auch der produktivste finnische Opernkomponist der Gegenwart. Meist schreibt er seine Libretti selber und verarbeitet in ihren wie in seinen Instrumentalwerken mystisch-romantische Themen: in ''Thomas sein Klostererlebnis, in Vincent das Künstlerdrama Vincent van Goghs, in Das Sonnenhaus Vergangenheitskult und Todesnähe, in Aleksis Kivi erneut ein Künstlerdrama, das Aleksis Kivis, des ersten in Finnisch dichtenden modernen Schriftstellers. Seine bisher letzte Oper behandelt die charismatische Figur Rasputins. Werke (Auswahl) * 1956: Icons * 1956: Sinfonie Nr. 1 * 1957: Sinfonie Nr. 2 * 1961: Sinfonie Nr. 3 * 1962: Sinfonie Nr. 4 Arabescata * 1969: Klavierkonzert Nr. 1 * 1971: True and False Unicorn * 1972: Cantus Arcticus * 1973: Flötenkonzert Dances with the Winds * 1973: Suite de Lorca * 1977: Violinkonzert * 1978: Angels and Visitations * 1980: Konzert für zwei Kontrabässe Angel of Dusk * 1981: Playgrounds for Angels * 1985: Sinfonie Nr. 5 Monologues of Angels * 1985: Thomas (Oper) * 1987: Vincent (Oper) * 1989: Klavierkonzert Nr. 2 * 1990: Das Sonnenhaus * 1992: Sinfonie Nr. 6 Vincentiana * 1994: Sinfonie Nr. 7 Angel of Light * 1997: Aleksis Kivi (Oper) * 1998: Klavierkonzert Nr. 3 Gift of Dreams * 2000: Harfenkonzert * 2000: Sinfonie Nr. 8 The Journey * 2001: Klarinettenkonzert * 2003: Rasputin (Oper) * 2004: Book of Visions * 2005: Before the Icons * 2005: Lost Landscapes * 2007: A Tapestry of Life Einzelnachweise Weblinks * [http://www.fimic.fi/contemporary/composers/rautavaara+einojuhani Rautavaara beim Finnish Music Information Centre] Kategorie:Komponist Kategorie:Finne Kategorie:Geboren 1928 Kategorie:Mann